wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Noriko Ishikawa
Noriko is a main female protagonist of the Wonderland series of Wasteland 2011. She is friends with Mikado Ryuugamine, Masaomi Kida, Anri Sonohara, and Chiharu Hashimoto. Appearance and Personality Back Story Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Noriko appears to be having nightmares again. Her guardian, Yuki, tries to firgure out why, but she pushes her away annoyed while making her lunch. Noriko also attended therapy begrudgingly. It is implied that the disappearance of her two previous therapists and the murder of the boss who ran the place might be connected to her. Distorted Wonderland Noriko's dreams begin to get more real around her. She is annoyed when Shimamoto-sensei starts asking about Yuki's whereabouts. She clearly didn't care what happened to her guardian and left without giving him anything to work with on where Yuki disappeared to. Wonderland Carnival Junko Nakahara calls Noriko to her office to talk about why some information was missing from her file. The girl denied that anything was missing. The nurse leaned down and whispered something in her ear, causing her to freeze and break down. Noriko and her friends meet Ringo. The freshman girl seems too eager to latch onto the group. Eventually, the girls befriend Ringo. They even go to her house for tea and sweets after school. Later, things took a darkened turn when Ringo took them to the hospital to meet her younger brother. Noriko, Anri, and Chiharu stood horrified as a caterpillar clown-faced monster sprung up from the bed and bit off Ringo's head. Later, Noriko's dreams keep pulling into reality and sees the so-called widow. Happy Wonderland Noriko and her friends all received an e-mail from an unknown address. The message read "April is the cruellest month, breeding". She called Mikado and he did a quick Google search to find T.S. Eliot's The Waste Land. Days later, Noriko found an old razor blade hiding in her bathroom. She began remembering cutting herself and trying to commit suicide. During which, Mikado called her and calmed her down. Suddenly, he asked her if she had eaten. Junko kept pressing Noriko about her dreams and trying to get her to remember older memories. Later on, Noriko's friends begin to worry about her after watching video clips on memory sticks they received in a big box. She overheard Mikado and Masaomi talking about her slowly breaking down. They cause her to wonder and remember all of the scars on her arms. During dinner five days before Christmas thanks to Etsuko's Mnemosyne, Noriko remembers her scars on her body, starving herself thin, and getting to kill herself. However, she also began to remember find memories of a man smelling like oranges and seeing the fireflies with him in a shallow river. Relationships Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Chiharu is Noriko's best friend. She is fiercely protective of her gentle friend. Chiharu will do everything in her power to keep her away from Izaya, Junko, and Kitano. However, there are secrets she won't tell Noriko for her own safety. Mikado Ryugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Noriko are good friends. Just like Chiharu, he too is very protective of her. However, it might be hinted that he might have known her from somewhere before... Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Ringo Noriko, Chiharu, and Anri grow close to the young freshman girl despite initially being put off by her. Ringo invited them over for tea and treats every day after school. However, this friendship with her wouldn't last long after she took them to meet her younger brother. Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu watched in horror as a clown-like caterpillar monster bit off Ringo's head. Junko Nakahara Main Article: Junko Nakahara Junko is the school nurse at Raira Academy. She seems to have a twisted interest in Noriko and keeps trying to ask her questions that she knows that will upset the girl. Because of this, Chiharu and the others try to keep their friend away from Junko. Yuki Yuki was Noriko's guardian. Noriko hates Yuki because she thinks she was too controlling and tried to make her take so much mediciation. She didn't even like when her guardian went snooping in her room. Noriko had to decorate her room with cats because Yuki is afraid of them. She doesn't even notice when her guardian goes missing. Trivia Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists